mr_gumfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Gum
Mr Gum is the main enemy of the Forces of Good. He delights in being a Roo-de-la-lee ( A bad man.), eating disgusting entrails, and lazing in bed all day. His partner in crime, and best friend, is Billy William the third, who runs the most disgusting Butcher's in "Engerland" ,as he calls it. In the first book, Mr Gum is tormented by an angry fairy, who forces him into tidying up his garden to pristine condition. Jake the dog starts to romp around, and leave "Little gifts" in the beutiful garden, which infuriates the fairy. He tries to poison jake, but Polly, the-nine-year-old hero, saves him at the last second. He is quite an old man, who never brushes his big red beard, and has been the terror of Lamonic Bibber for years, possibly decades. He constantly scowls, and does evil stuff all over Lamonic Bibber. He wears a disgusting brown jacket, dirty blue trousers, and rather scary hobnail boots. He also tends to shout out "SHABBA ME WHISKERS!" when he is feeling frustrated. Favourite TV shows Mr Gum watches five different TV shows, all of them rather strange and, sometimes, a little disturbing. 1. "Bag of sticks" A picture of a bag of sticks for half an hour. 2. "Bag of sticks, Christmas special" A recording of a bag of sticks, with a dead robin next to it, for a whole hour. 3. "Legsmash" People breaking their legs in real accidents. (Thats what I meant by "A little disturbing".) 4. "NO! PUT THAT DOWN!" Cruel parents refusing to buy their children sweets. 5."Bag of sticks, behind the magic!" 4-hour behind the scenes special, the-making-of "Bag of sticks" Appearances Mr Gum has been included in every single book. Probably why they're called "Mr Gum" books Skills Mr Gum has a certain set of skills to help him do bads stuff. 1. Stealing. Mr Gum can easily nick things from people and run away. 2. Skateboarding. Mr Gum is seen skateboarding through Lamonic Bibber to get to Billy William the third's. 3. Lies. Mr Gum can think up very good lies to get out of being caught. 4. Fighting. Mr Gum can beat people up a lot to carry out his evil plans. 5. Snurfling. Mr Gum is a master of snurfling. Evil plans So far, Mr Gum and Billy William the third have thought up 7 evil plans, all of which have failed miserably. They have both poisoned a massive whopper of a dog, stolen a billion pounds from a gingerbread man, tried to take over the town of Lamonic Bibber with a Goblin army, become immensly powerful with the help of an evil windmill, enslave a dancing bear to make lots of money, pretend to be tree gods, and burn down the whole town. Wow. He's very evil. Trivia 1. Mr Gum used to have the best garden in England, because of an angry fairy that kept whacking him if he didn't tidy it up. 2. Mr Gum has a "Certificate of snurfling" on his kitchen wall. He stole it by snurfling up to the University of snurfling and stealing it when nobody was looking. 3. He stole an emerald from a rich lady in london, which he used to dominate over some Goblins. Gallery Bg 2 1024.jpg|Mr Gum's first appearance. 9781408467640.jpg|Mr Gum's second book. 9781408467688.jpg|Mr Gum's third book DownloadedFile-3.jpeg|Mr Gum's fourth book Category:Characters